Points
Points is one of the keys on Algorithm. The keys are: (tier)position/economy/agriculture/army/resources/naval/technology signature (if somebody already signed up) *If the country is in''Italic'': you must have over 100 edits on this wiki or AltHistory or a mod approval. *If the country is in'bold': you must have over 190 edits or mod approval. *If the country is underlined and bold: You must have over 300 edits. Mod approval doesn't work at this point. A player would be kicked if they didnt post 3 turns in a row while playing as this tier. *For the top two superpowers (China and Russia), you need over 600 edits, no matter if you are a mod or not. A player would be kicked if they didnt post 2 turns in a row while playing as this tier. Also, this is a sign-up page! If you want, create your own page about your nation in the footnote or next to your sig! Americas *'United States of Canadimerica(I)'5/7/6/5/6/5/8 *''Mexico(III)3/4/5/3/2/3/6 *Guatemala(VI)1/2/2/1/3/1/3 *Belize(V)2/3/2/1/3/1/4 *El Salvador(VII)1/1/2/1/2/0/2 *Honduras(VII)0/1/1/1/3/0/2 *Costa Rica(V)2/2/3/1/1/1/4 *Panama(IV)6/6/2/2/2/2/5 *Columbia(IV)4/3/3/3/4/3/4 *Guyana(VII)2/1/0/1/1/0/2 *Suriname(VIII)1/1/1/1/0/0/2 *'Brazil(II)6/5/5/5/4/6/6 *Paraguay(V)0/3/2/1/1/2/3 *Uruguay(VI)2/2/0/1/2/1/1/2 *''Chile(III)6/3/3/4/4/3/4 *'Argentina(II)'5/5/4/4/4/4/4 *''Cuba(III)''2/3/2/3/2/5/5 *Haiti(VI)1/1/2/3/2/2/3 *''Dominican Rep.(III)''1/2/2/1/1/3/4 *Trinidad and Tobago(VI)1/2/1/1/2/3/4 *The bahamas(VI)2/2/2/0/1/3/4 *Barbados(VI)1/3/2/0/1/2/4 *St. Lucia(VII) 0/3/1/0/1/2/4 *St. Vincent and the Grenadines(VII) 1/2/1/0/1/1/4 *Grenada(VII) 0/2/1/1/1/2/4 *Antigua and Barbuda(VII) 0/3/0/0/1/2/4 *Dominica(VIII) 0/2/0/0/1/1/4 *St. Kitts and Nevis(IX) 0/2/0/0/0/1/3 Europe *Iceland(V)3/5/1/1/3/1/4 *Ireland(IV)4/4/2/2/2/2/5NativeAssyrian (talk) 02:41, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *'UK(III)'6/4/3/3/1/3/6 *'Frankish Socialist Empire(I)'6/7/5/7/6/7/8Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 13:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *'Spain(II)'4/4/4/5/4/4/6 *Barcelonian guerrillas(V) 2/2/1/4/2/1/3 *''Portugal(III)''5/4/2/4/2/3/5 *Monaco(XVIII)（off the scale. Monaco. you are too small.)0/3/0/0/0/0/3 *'Swiss(III）'2/7/4/3/4/0/5 *'Poland（II）'3/5/5/6/4/5/4 *''Denmark（Remember， Greenland is still Semi-dependent!)(III)5/4/0/3/3/4/5 *''Norway(III)4/4/3/3/2/2/4 *Sweden(IV)3/3/2/3/1/2/3 *Lapland guerrilla popular front(VI)1/2/1/4/0/0/3 *Finland(VI)1/1/1/2/2/1/2 *Czech Republic(IV)1/3/2/3/3/0/4 *Slovakia(IV)1/2/3/3/3/0/4 *Leichenstien(XI)(Off the scale, though you're pretty rich.) 0/2/0/0/1/0/2 *Austria(IV) 2/3/3/3/3/0/4 *''Italy(III) 4/3/2/3/3/4/4 *San Marino(XIII)(...) 0/1/0/0/1/0/2 *Vantic..an city(XX)(......) 0/1/0/0/0/0/2 *Malta(IX) 3/1/1/0/1/1/2 *Belarus(Vassal)(IV) 1/3/2/3/2/1/3 *Ukraine(Vassal)(III) 3/3/2/3/3/3/4 *Slovenia(V) 1/2/2/1/1/1/3 *Transnistria(VI) 1/2/1/3/1/0/2 *Hungary(IV) 2/3/2/2/2/1/3 *Moldova(V) 1/2/2/2/1/1/3 *''Romania(III)'' 2/4/3/3/3/2/4 *Croatia(V) 2/2/1/2/1/2/3 *Bosnia and Herzegovnia(V) 1/2/2/2/1/2/3 *Serbia(IV) 1/3/3/3/3/3/3 *Novi Sad(VI) 0/2/1/2/1/1/1 *Kosovo(fully recorgnised, even by Serbia)(V)1/3/2/2/2/2/3 *Republika Srpska(Fighting for indpendence)(VI)0/2/1/3/1/1/2 *Montenegro(VI) 1/2/2/1/1/1/2 *Bulgaria(IV) 2/2/2/3/2/1/4 *Macedonia(V) 1/2/2/2/1/2/3 *Greece(IV) 4/3/2/2/2/4/4 *'''Russia(socialist)(I) 3/7/7/8/7/6/7 Asia and Oceania *''Kazakhstan(III)'' 1/4/3/3/3/0/4 *Uzbekistan(V) 0/2/2/1/1/1/2 *Turkmenistan(V) 1/2/3/2/1/0/3 *Tajikistan(VI) 0/1/2/1/1/0/2 *Kyrgyzstan(VII)0/1/1/1/0/0/2 *South Korea(V) 2/3/2/3/2/4/4 *North Korea(V) 1/1/2/3/1/3/5 (tech 5 is because of China) *'Japan(II)' 4/6/4/2/5/6/6 *Turkey(IV) 2/3/2/3/2/2/3 *Georgia(VI) 1/0/0/3/0/2/3 *south ossetia(VII) 0/0/0/4/1/1/3 *Abkhazia(VII) 0/0/0/3/0/0/3 *Ajara(VIII) 0/0/0/2/1/2/2 *Armenia(VI) 1/2/2/2/2/0/3 *Azerbajan(V) 1/3/2/3/1/1/4 *'China(I)' 6/7/9/8/7/7/8 *''Pakistan(III): 2/3/1/3/2/2/4 *''Eapoli Caliphate(ISIS)(III): 2/4/1/3/4/2/5/5 Revolution 9 *Nepal(V) : 1/2/2/2/3/0/2 *Bhutan(VI): 1/2/1/1/3/0/2 *''Iran(III): 3/3/3/4/2/3/4 *'India(I): 4/5/8/6/5/4/6 *Myanmar(Burma)(III): 2/4/3/3/3/2/4 *Laos(IV): 2/3/3/3/3/1/4 *'''Saudi Arabia(I): 3/6/5/4/15/4/6(I mean, Saudi, you are soooo OP on resources. *''Thailand(III): 2/4/4/4/3/3/5 *Cambodia(V): 2/3/2/2/2/1/3 *'UAE(II):2/7/2/3/10/3/5 *Oman(IV):3/3/1/3/7/3/4 *Yemen(IV):3/3/1/3/6/3/4 *'Malaysia(III):4/3/3/2/3/5/5 *Burunei(VIII):1/1/1/1/1/1/3 *'''Indonesia(I):6/8/7/6/4/9/7 *''Pacific Federation(III):5/6/3/0/1/4/5 *''Micronesia(IV):3/2/2/1/3/4/5 *Bahrain(V):2/3/2/1/3/4/4 *Bangladesh(V):2/3/4/3/2/3/3 *Cyprus(IV):2/4/3/3/3/2/3 *Northern Cyprus(Vassal of Turkey)(V)1/2/4/3/3/2/5 *Kuwait(IV) 2/5/0/3/5/1/5 *The Maldives(V)2/3/2/0/2/1/4 *Singapore(IX):0/2/1/0/0/3/5 *Sri Lanka(V):2/3/4/0/2/3/1 *Kurdistan--MOD **South-Western Kurdistan--MOD **Eastern Kurdistan--MOD **Northern Kurdistan--MOD Africa I will list the points later. *''Alergia(III)'' *Benin(VI) *Botswana(VI) *Burkina Faso(VI) *Burundi(VII) *Cameroon(IV) *Cape Verde(VII) *Central African Rep.(V) *Chad(IV) *Comoros(IX) *''Democratic Rep. of Congo(III)'' *Djiboti(VII) *'Egypt(II)' *Equa. Guinea(VIII) *Eritrea(VI) *Ethiopia(IV) *Gabon(VI) *Gambia(VIII) *Ghana(VI) *Guinea(V) *Guinea-Bissau(VI) *Ivory coast(VI) *Kenya(V) *'Lybia(III)' *Liberia(VI) *Malawi(Vassal of U. of South Africa)(VII) *Mali(V) *Mauritania(IV) *Mauritius(VII) *Morocco(IV) *Niger(V) *Nigeria(IV) *Sao Tome and Principe(X) *Senegal(VI) *Seychelles(IX) *Sierra Leone(VIII) *Somalia(V) *'Union of South Africa(I)' *South Sudan(V) *Sudan(IV) *Swaziland(VI) *Togo(VII) *Tunisia(V) *Uganda(VI) *Somaliland(VI) *West Sahara(VI) Footnote Nations * * Category:Stellar Domination